Baby Call
by newmoon149
Summary: Embry and his imprint Peyton are pregnant. Just chapter 1 of many to come! Keep in mind this takes place probably 2 or 3 years after Breaking Dawn! Rated M for safety!
1. Labor Pains

**"Baby Call"**

**Ok, I DO NOT own anything Stephenie Meyers, I wish I did though! haha!**

Please let me know what you think, if there's anything I can do to make the story better...blah blah blah.....constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome! Thanks and enjoy the story!

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! EMBRY!!!!!" Peyton shrieked from the kitchen. Embry jumped up from his position on the couch and bolted into the kitchen. "What?! What's wrong?! What happened?! Are you alright?!" he fumbled over his own words in his panic. "Spider! Ewww! Please kill it! Please!" she pleaded as she waddled out of the kitchen to cower behind him. She was so pregnant she couldn't run anymore. "Oh, ok. I thought you were going into labor or something..." he said catching his breath as his heart rate returned to normal. She giggled alittle as she watched the emotions on Embry's face go from relief to worry as he started to think more about the baby. She could tell he was starting to think off into his own little world again. Peyton nuged him alittle. "Embry" Peyton shook him gently. "Oh, yeah sorry. I just started thinkin and...." "Your worried" she finished his sentence. He looked down at her smiling gently. She returned the look. Just then the baby kicked extra hard. She doubled over in pain as she let out a cry. Embry immidiatly helped her over to the couch in the living room. He stroked her face gently with his warm, soft hand until the pain subsided. "Do you need anything?" he asked, his big brown eyes filled with worry. "No, I'm ok." she lied, trying to pass off a genuin smile to convince him. She was pretty sure he didn't buy it. He didn't, but he didn't want to bother her about it. He kissed her forhead and turned to go into the kitchen. He had a spider to kill.

As he walked into the kitchen he was left alone with his thoughts. He let out out a stressed sigh. The pain had been getting worse lately. She was only six months, but she looked like she was ready to pop! Doctor Carlisle said that the baby was developing at a much faster rate than normal. He told them at their last appointment to be ready any day to deliver. And for some reason the ultra sounds were too difficult to read to tell if it was a boy or girl. Doctor Cullen had advised them that because Embry was a shape shifter, there was a good chance that that was causing the strange pregnancy. If anything was wrong with this baby, Embry swore he'd never forgive himself! Ever! Embry checked high and low for the spider, but it was no where to be found. He turned towards the sink to get a glass of water when he spotted the elusive spider. "Oh damn. That's a big spider!" he mumbled to himself.


	2. Party at the Uley's

**Chapter 2 of Baby Call. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING STEPHANIE MEYERS, BUT I WISH I DID! haha Ok...enjoy the story....**

**

* * *

**

Tonight the Uley's were having a small get together with the other wolves and their imprints. It was just a cook out, nothing too formal. But of course, Peyton thought she looked like a slob. Because she had gotten so large so fast she hadn't really had time to buy maternity clothes that fit. So she was stuck wearing a pair of grey fleece sweat pants with elastic far enough to stretch over her massive bump, a maternity T shirt that Embry had picked up in forks, and flip fops because her feet were swollen. "Baby! I love you and all and I know your the size of a blimp right now, but we gotta go" Embry called from the living room. Embry understood how difficult it was for her to get ready when she was so pregnant, but they were already an hour late. He heard her sigh in disconntent as she waddled out of their bedroom. She stopped on front of him. "I look like a bum." she said seriously. He couldn't help but chuckle at her seriousness. "You look fine!" he reassured. She rolled her eyes at him as he kissed her fohead. She put her hand over her stomach and breathed in deeply. "You still feel sick?" he asked, worried. She took another another deep breath in "Yeah" she replied. She'd spent most of the day throwing up and being extremely nausous. He was right by her side the whole time. "Baby....let's not go tonight." He place his warm hands on her belly. "I don't want you to be miserable there" he was concerned. "No. I want to go. I want you to go. I'm tired of holding you back from what you wanna do." she looked down sadly and apologetically. His face changed. "Is that what you think? That you hold me back because you're pregnant?" She nodded her head, still looking down. He took her face in his hands gently, making her look into his eyes. "That's not true. You do not hold me back in any way. I love you." They kissed passionatly. "You still wanna go?" he asked. She nodded. "Ok, lets go" She slipped on her flip flops and they walked out the door to his jeep.

About five minutes later, they pulled up to Sam and Emily's house. Paul and Jared were on the front porch arguing about who knows what. Embry helped Peyton out of the car and walked with her as she waddled to the door. "Hey Peyton" they both greeted her, but their eyes were both on her massive belly. Everyone in the pack had been concerned about Peyton. In the stories and legends of the pack, giving birth had been possible, but very difficult. Dr. Carlisle had warned them that the baby's health was a concern.

Another wave of nausea crashed over Peyton. She drew in a deep breath and walked through the front door of the Uley's little house. Jacob was in the kitchen with Renesmee, who were both just talking. "Hey!" they both greeted them. Jacob handed Embry a beer and Peyton a bottle of water. She smiled and thanked him. They walked out onto the back porch where Peyton plopped herself down onto a padded bench. Sam was grilling burgers, hotdogs, and steaks.

The night was pretty uneventful. It was nice to talk with everyone again. After dinner everyone was in the living room watching a scary movie due to the fact there was nothing good on tv. Peyton was sitting on Embry's lap when she started getting terrible cramps. Embry sensed her pain immediatly and sat up. "You okay?" he whispered. She sucked a deep breath in and nodded, but then winced in pain again. "Hey guys I think we're gonna head out. See Ya!" he called as he gently helped her up off the couch.

He helped her out to his car and put her in. The drive home was short. Peyton said goodnight as soon as they walked through the front door. She pulled off the sweat pants and shirt so she was in only her underwear and bra. Her tired skin felt unbelievably good against the cool sheets. Embry was in bed within two minutes of being home. She snuggled up next to him and he wrapped his strong arms around her. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Ok, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY it has taken me so long! I was busy all summer and now that school has started again, I'll probably only be able to write on the weekends! I'm already loaded down with homework and crap! I've got a French II project due Monday, as well as Geometry HW and a test Tuesday, and a Chemistry test Monday! AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! lol anyways, I WANT REVIEWS! Thanks for reading! Btw, I need baby names, I promise there will be a baby soon! lol**


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE Hello everyone! I just wanted to say, yes I will continue this story! And check out some new stories I will have coming out! I know there will be one about Victoria and Riley kidnapping a girl from the Quileute Res. and the Wolfpack are desperate to find her before she kills her! Dun Dun Dun!!!! lol No stealing my idea! That would be SO LAME! lol Anyway's keep reading! Thank you SOOO MUCH!!!!! :'D**


End file.
